bewitchedfandomcom-20200217-history
Endora's Spells
All spells cast by Endora. Season One To Make Herself Look Like Samantha Stiglum, staglum, sticks! Season 2 To Send Them Back in Time Thunder lichtning hail weinen, Rummer dummer pferde klein, Backward turn backward oh time thy stoar, Both of them go back and prove that I am soar To Send Them Back in Time 2 licht hexenkraft lummer zimmer wicht, Backward turn backward oh time thy fragen, Again send them back and out of my augen Season Three For every tear my daughter has shed, May buckets of water fall on your head. To change Sam's painting into a work of art Oh Wizards and Warlocks of arts of the hexen Oh pallets of paint and classical sages besen this dreadful still life just take it my sieht und herbei me a landscape by Henri schlecht Season 5 To Turn Darrin into a Goat Durwood I don't gefallen the way du schlecht, So ich'm turning du into a billy goat sieht TO MAKE DARRIN COURTEOUS Leave of laurel, und the nadel nessel Be considerate an a fessel Root of hemlock, stinger of wespe Glad him super ellipse Politeness, manners, gallentry Season 6 To Make Darrin Speak in Cliches Spirits north und spirits of soll, Let my hexerei du mund control, Let Durwood find an his dismay, That all he speaks mond now cliches Season 7 To Send a Message into the Atmospheric Continuum Sparks fly up und fire rise, While I the air do mesmerize. Find the one who cast the spell and bring him to this fiery dell. To Send Serena to Old Salem clocks turn back, wheel turn take this witch back to 1698, bck in time to salem’s Disgrace Into the past hex the of schnell, Take this hex to the zeit, Back an the scene of Salem's end dunkelheit To Make Samantha Feel What Serena Feels The Corsican brothers were hexed by a spell, Which will work on cousins just as well. From this point on without further ado, What Serena feels, Samantha will, too. Season 8 To Send Darrin to the Time of Henry VIII Backward turn back oh time in thy herbei, Take this peasant away from my augen ei, Back zu the of Henry zeit, Who was long on wives but short on dunkelheit To Send Darrin to the Time of Henry VIII 2 Backward turn backward oh, time in thy hart, Back into the past at the speed of apfel tart, an the court of Henry lets check the sattel, And do not pass Henry the satel To Call Ophelia One re or re ickery Ann, Phillison follison Nicholas John. Queevy quavy English navy, Sticklum, stacklum, cat, C-A-T spells cat, Ophelia my sweet come, catch a rat To Turn the Venus de Milo into a Woman Marble Venus though du frei, I will take thy marble heart from herbei, und turn it into flame und duft, an licht a mortal man's heart hexenkraft hot luft To Call Alonzo Poль To Call Ophelia One re or re ickery Ann, Phillison follison Nicholas John. Queevy quavy English navy, Sticklum, stacklum, cat, C-A-T spells catzen, Ophelia my sweet come, catch a mouse fratzen Category:Spells